


New Friend

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Kidnapping, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Sixteen year old Kimiko just wanted to have fun by herself. Goof off, mess with people, and smoke as much as she wanted. Without her parents knowing. Then she found herself being tailed by a weird man. One that looked somewhat like her.





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by an old RP I did with a friend.

All she wanted to do was have a little alone time. Finally behave how she’d always wanted. Dress how she liked. Not care if her parents liked it or not. Maybe sneak in some cigarettes if she had the time. Instead she was hiding from some weird dude. One who looked somewhat like her when her image inducer was off.

His outfit was completely white and he had a skull belt.

The guy was possibly older than her. She couldn’t entirely tell. Nor did she stick around to find out. At first she had calmly walked away from the man. Trying to not show him how afraid she was. Unsure of how he would react. That was until she realized he was slowly closing the gap between them. Then she broke out into a sprint. Pulling her purse close to her chest as she bolted. Hurrying down an alleyway as quick as possible. Heart practically leaping into her throat as she tried to find a place to hide. Anywhere this man couldn’t see her. Gaze immediately landing on a nearby dumpster.

The smell was almost overwhelming but she decided it was better than nothing. So she quickly climbed in. Setting the lid down carefully. Once she did, she put her hands over her mouth. Silencing her breathing the best that she could. After a few minutes, she thought she heard the man walk by. He was muttering something she didn’t entirely make out. Nor did she try to. All she did was listen as he stood near the dumpster. Talking to himself quietly. Her heart beating faster as she heard him chuckle. In a calm voice, he said,”I can tell you’re in there, Kimiko. Your scent is all over the trash. And your heart is beating loudly.”

“So be a good girl and come out.”,he added. His voice was gentle. Almost teasing in a way. It somewhat reminded her of her older brother when he teased her. Something about that making her even more uncomfortable. And she refused to come out. Thinking if she stayed quiet that he’d leave. The whole heart beat thing and scent thing was probably a lie. Humans can’t hear or smell things like that. At least not in the way this guy was talking about. There was no plausible way he could do that. Right?

Keeping as quiet as possible, she heard him sigh in frustration. As if he was annoyed with what she was doing. The man stated,”Of course you wouldn’t behave yourself. Why would you...”

Suddenly the dumpster lid was moved and she saw the man. His mouth curled in a frown as he stared at her. Motioning with his hand, he instructed,”Get out of there this instant, young lady.”

“Or I’ll drag you out. Take your pick.”,he informed her. At first, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Get the attention of anyone nearby. But she stopped herself. What would this guy do if she tried that? Would he hurt her? The look in his eye suggested that he possibly would. So she did as instructed, quickly getting out of the dumpster. Then holding her purse against her chest. The man looked somewhat annoyed as he set the dumpster lid down. He gently reached over to touch her hair. Looking annoyed when she flinched away from him. Taking a step forward, he gently grabbed a tress of her hair and held it to his nose. Sniffing it carefully before letting it go. Soon as he did, he said,”Yuck, you’re definitely going to need a shower when I get you home. You smell terrible, Kimiko.”

“Who are you and how do you know my name?”,she asked. Which went unanswered as he grabbed her wrist tightly. Practically dragging her as they walked out of the alleyway then down the street. Not answering any of her questions as they moved along. After a few minutes, she stopped trying to ask him anything. Kimiko felt terrified as the man dragged her towards a black car that had tinted windows. Opening the backseat then shoving her into it. He buckled her in before shutting the door. Quickly getting into the driver’s side. There was a strange plate of glass between the backseat and the front that made her uncomfortable. It reminded her vaguely of some taxis that she’d seen. In this situation, it was creepy. When he pulled away from the curb, she asked,”Where are we going?”

“Home, Kimiko. I told you that.”,he answered. But something about how he said that made her uncomfortable. Was he really taking her home? If he was, how did he know where she lived? Her hands gripped her purse tightly as she stared out the window. Hoping she’d see familiar buildings she’d pass on the way home. When she didn’t, she slowly felt herself start to panic. Breathing shallowly as she stared at him. In a weak voice, Kimiko asked,”I thought you said we were going home?”  
  


“We are. My home, sweetheart.”,he answered. As if that were perfectly fine. Him taking her home with him. Struggling with the seat belt, she muttered no under her breath. Fully giving into her panic as she got the seat belt undone. Hurriedly trying the door as she said,”_No, no, no, no...I wanna go home. I wanna be with my Mom and Dad. I can’t go with you._”

The door didn’t open. Of course it wouldn’t open. That would’ve been too easy. As she panicked, he sighed again. Not in annoyance like he had done before. Just out of sadness. As if he were sorry for her or something. Obviously not enough to let her go. But almost. In a calming voice, he said,”Child locks, Kimiko. Wouldn’t want you to try anything rash like injuring yourself by jumping out of a moving car.”

That was strange. Why would he care if she got injured or not? He was kidnapping her for cripes sake. Did it really matter if she were hurting? Kimiko considered kicking the window out. Readying herself mentally as she raised both her feet up. Almost falling over when the man took a sharp turn. Then another and another as he said,”Rebuckle yourself, young lady. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Sneering at him, she did as he demanded of her. Holding her purse to her chest. Unsure of what was going to happen next as she stared at him. What was going to happen? Would her parents notice she was...parents...her phone. The man hadn’t taken her phone! Which she carefully pulled out of her purse. Quietly she texted her brother what was going on. Now and then looking up at her kidnapper. Who didn’t even notice that she was texting. That was until he finally stopped at the place he called _‘Home’_. Kimiko’s stomach dropped as he turned to her with a smile. Which faded away when he saw her phone. Quickly he got out of the driver’s seat. Hurried to her side of the car and opened the door. Taking the phone out of her hand, he smashed it to the ground. Stepping on it a few times to further wreck it. A part of her was terrified when she realized she hadn’t hit send.

Her stomach dropped when he unbuckled her seatbelt. Grabbed her wrist as he pulled her out of the car. Slammed the door shut and dragged her towards the new home. An unassuming normal house that looked similar to her actual home. Except for the number pad near the door. Which he blocked the view of to enter the number. Dragged her though the door and slammed it shut. Re-entering the number on the other door pad. Making sure that she didn’t see him type again. 

Once he was done, he let go of her wrist. Turning to her with a disappointed look on his face. As he settled his hands on his hips, he stated,”Honestly, Kimiko. I was hoping you’d behave yourself and not try to contact your old family. But no, you just had to misbehave.”

“And you won’t be getting a new one until you do.”,he added. Just as stern as any Dad with a naughty child. Something that made her uncomfortable as he glared down at her. Taking a deep breath, he smoothed his expression. Then he stated,”I’m going to show you where the bathroom is. Take a shower while I find you some nicer clothes.”

When she opened her mouth to argue, he pressed a finger to her lips. Then he stated,”Don’t you dare argue with me, Kimiko. You need a bath, you smell like dumpster juices.”

It was true. And it was something she had planned on doing when she got home. Her real home. Kimiko closed her mouth as she followed after him. Quickly getting to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She set her purse on the toilet lid before undressing. Setting her shoes near the door and her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. Soon as she turned on the shower, she sat on the floor. Crying for a little bit before finally getting washed up.

* * *

Soon as she got out of the shower, she heard the man knocking. She wrapped herself up in a towel and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he shoved some clothes into her arms. Giving her a small smile before closing the door to give her some privacy. Kimiko held them all up as she examined them. They were a simple white button up t-shirt. And a purple plaid skirt. Something that reminded her of her school uniform. Ignoring this, she quickly got them on. Walked out of the bathroom as the man smiled at her. Moving over to the couch, he patted the seat next to him.

When she sat down, he said,”I know you’re probably scared and confused. But you don’t gotta worry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I just want to live with you and raise you. Like **_our Mother_** raised me.”,he added. Our? Did he just say _**‘our Mother’**_? Her eyebrows lifted in confusion as she stared at him. Kimiko said nothing as she tried to understand what he meant. Smiling slightly, he said,”You heard me right. I said **_‘our Mother’_**. You’re my older sister. Well, younger. This is seven years into the past for me.”

None of that made any sense. Older sister? Younger sister now? Who the Hell was this guy? She chewed her bottom lip as she stared at this guy. Unsure if she should believe him or not. Scooting a little ways away from him as he said,”My name is Raze. And as your big brother, I’ve decided to raise you myself. Help you with your abilities better than anyone else can.”

“_...you’ve kidnapped me to...to raise me?_”,she asked. Raze nodded his head as smiled at her. Seemingly to put her at ease. Which he failed to do. As they sat together for a moment. Neither saying anything or moving. After a few minutes, her stomach growled. Making her flush slightly as he chuckled at her. Standing up, he asked,”You hungry, Kimiko?”

“Yeah. I kind of skipped lunch today.”,Kimiko answered. He motioned her to get up and follow him. Which she did. Raze quickly got out things to make a pizza. Things that she actually liked. Which she found somewhat uncomfortable as she stood near them. Her brother instructed her to start making the dough. As they worked, he said,”I know that this is scary. But you’ll get used to it, Kimiko.”

“I promise that we’re going to be so happy together.”,he promised. Shredding the cheese as he watched her work. Something about his tone unsettled her. But she said nothing as she mixed the dough together. A part of her hoped that her real family would find her. And that she would never have to see this man again. Her teeth chewed her bottom lip as she prayed it would be soon.


End file.
